


We're Here

by CosmicRiot



Series: Still Alive [1]
Category: Mirror's Edge
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Divergence, Countdown, F/M, Listen I know that character died, Minor Romance, Story Retelling, but hes not dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicRiot/pseuds/CosmicRiot
Summary: Faith Connors has lived a hell of a life. But now, her way of life is threatened. Good thing she doesn't have to do it alone. A recollection of how she got to this point in her life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Can you believe there's a ton of Faith/Jacknife fics, but only like. Four Faith/Merc fics? Well I'm fixing that. Some notes for this AU:
> 
> It's over the span of eight years.  
> Merc and Faith began dating when Faith was 20, Merc was 26.

                                                                                                                                  **10**

 

She ran away at 16. Blamed her father, never forgave him for tearing their family apart, and left behind her twin. Lived on the streets and stole for survival, until she was caught by a large man, twenties, shaved head, tattoos. Faith threw the flashlight in her hand at him out of instinct and silently chastised herself. She needed that, damn it. No matter. She threw a few punches, which he easily blocked and pushed her over. Faith stared up at him, waiting for the inevitable phone call; to be returned home to her father.

 

He didn't call, instead made her a cup of tea and asked if she wanted to learn how to become a Runner. Food, shelter, even a bit of cash, and parkour skills, in exchange for working with him.

 

How could she have said no?

 

                                                                                                                                  **9**

 

“Are you working with the Blues?”

The question is angry, betrayed. And Faith understood why Merc felt that way, but he didn't understand. She didn't tell him before, and now it was going to bite her in the ass. She just hoped he would believe her.

 

“No. I went to see my sister. She's a CPF officer, but she believes in doing the right thing. We... I can trust her.”

 

Merc searched her face, looking for any signs of her lying. She had been living with him for three years, he knew how to tell if she was lying. She wasn't. And besides, Faith was more honorable than that, believed in telling and preserving the truth.

 

“You never mentioned a sister.”

 

“Yeah, well. We're not the mentioning kind.”

 

Merc sighed.“Alright, but I need to lay down some ground rules. No telling her where any of the hide outs are, and make sure she doesn't follow you home. And don't tell her about our plans, tech, any of it. Capiche?”

 

Faith smiled. “Yeah, of coarse. Thanks for understanding, Merc.”

 

“No problem, kiddo. Now what are you in the mood for? Pizza or Chinese?”

 

 

                                                                                                                                **8**

Faith decided to celebrate her first completed Run, she would get her first tattoo under her eye. Merc laughed. “I want to be there for that.”

 

Faith yelled when the artist started, and Merc laughed so hard he doubled over, until he was breathless. “I'm sorry, I can't help it! I knew the eye was a tough spot to get a first tattoo.”

 

“You're an asshole, Mercury.”

 

Merc patted her on the shoulder and held her hand. “You're tough. You'll pull through.”

 

                                                                                                                                **7**

 

“Want to try maybe, uh... Going on a date with me?”

 

The question was sudden, and yet it wasn't. Faith knew Merc had been considering things since she accidentally kissed him. A slip up, five months after her twentieth birthday. Not supposed to have feelings for her mentor, her elder by six years, but apparently he felt the same, since he was standing there asking her on a date.

 

And what the hell? She already lived with him. He was like her best friend. They constantly teased each other and hung out. How much could it really change things? Faith gave a smile.

 

“I'd love to.”

 

The date was awkward. A movie theater, and Faith was self conscious, felt people staring at her tattoos, her clothes, everything about her screaming “Runner” and “Outcast.” She had quite enough when he wanted to go to dinner at an actual restaurant, begging him to get some food to take home.

 

Merc reluctantly agreed, getting some food and settling in on the other side of the couch from her. Faith noticed the aura of dejection around him and frowned. She knew that he had really wanted to make this special, and she truly enjoyed spending time with him. But she simply wasn't comfortable with being on the streets.

 

To make up for it, Faith set down her food and moved over to Merc, lifting up his larger arm and snuggling into his side.

 

“I'm sorry. I really enjoyed today, I was just worried about being caught... I loved doing this, though. Thank you, Merc.”

 

Merc looked at her, surprise and relief written on his face, and slid his arm around her. “...Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Maybe we could try something else soon?”

 

“I'd like that.”

 

                                                                                                                          **6**

 

“Now go! And Faith... Thank you.”

 

Faith hugged her sister and was off, out the door before the Blues that were coming up the stairwell could blink. Dodging and weaving, she made her way out of the office. With the ever so helpful voice in her ear, she ran across the rooftops, CPF chasing her and open fired.

 

Couldn't go home until she was clear. Would be bad for everyone.

 

Faith burst into the building right as more CPF forces came out of the elevator and open fired. She dodged to the right and jumped the fences, going behind them and into the elevator they came out of and taking a moment to catch her breath.

 

“Yeah, you can breathe out... Damn, what a mess. I can't believe Pope's gone.” Merc said. Faith nodded in agreement, even though her partner couldn't see her.

 

“Shit man, this damn city...” He muttered to himself.

“So you knew him, huh?” He continued. “Well you sure opened a can of worms on this one. Take the bridge across the avenue and head for Centurion Plaza.”  
  


Faith stared at the bullet holes riddling the elevator doors and wondered idly how much it would cost to repair the damage. “Got it. Thanks, Merc.”

 

“No problem, kiddo.”

 

“You know I hate it when you call me that, right?' Faith scowled ever so slightly, getting ready to run again.

 

“I know.”

 

There was a smile in his voice. Of coarse.

 

                                                                                                                            **5**

 

“Shit, Faith, why are you doing this? It's not your fight just... I don't know, lay low.” Concern clearly etched on her face, Celeste looked away from her friend and over the city.

 

“...Everything's changed. The city's different now. I keep thinking of my folks...” Faith stated, lost in thought. “They thought this place was worth protecting.

 

Mom and Dad were friends with Pope. Organized protests, lobbied the mayor, even took me and Kate on marches. But I... never really understood why back then. What it meant.”

 

“Merc said your mom died.” Celeste said softly. Faith nodded gingerly, seeing it play out in front of her eyes all over again. “She was killed in the downtown riots... Protest marches that...went bad.”

 

“That's rough...”

 

“After that, we pretty much fell apart. Dad never forgave himself, and I... Well... I left home soon after. Guess I never really forgave him either...”

 

“That's when you met Merc?” Celeste asked her, trying to lighten the mood. Faith laughed a little.

“He caught me breaking into his place.”

 

“No kidding! He never said that.”

 

“He offered to train me. Felt like a good way off the streets, so I took it. Not much else going for me.” Faith paused to take a sip of her tea. Celeste took a minute to respond, looking at her with an intense look.

 

“What you're doing now, Faith, it's the fastest way to get yourself killed. “

 

Faith frowned and faced her. “They got my sister involved, Cel. And I _need_ to clear her name.” She looked down, the city glowing soft shades of purple and orange as the sun rose. “I owe her that much...” Faith stopped and took a deep breath. “I'll survive. That's what we do.”

 

“Survival is overrated. You need to live a little too.”

 

Faith smiled. “You want to come with me tomorrow? Could really use the help.”

 

“Can't. Drake's got me on a job. Says I've been slacking.” Celeste claimed dismissively, then immediately softened up. “Look... I've got to go.”

 

Faith just laughed. “It's fine. Someone's bound to start shooting at me soon. Get going.”

 

Celeste went to leave, but turned to look back at her. “Faith... Take care.”

 

Faith didn't realize that the sniper that had shot at her hours before moved the exact same way as her best friend.

 

                                                                                                                              **4**

“Hey, Faithy! Nice of you to drop by.”

 

The smug remark was strained, due to Jacknife being shoved against a wall. Faith tried to keep calm, but it was hard when Jacknife used that dumb nickname and uttered such a lame pun. She was already annoyed by his general existence. Instead of killing him, she settled for pushing his face into the concrete wall harder.

 

“With a little bit of _persuasion,_ Ropeburn was pretty chatty! Told me about his meeting with Pope's killer at the mall.”

 

“And you're thanking me, right?”

 

“But when I got there, guess who was waiting for me?” Faith let him go.

 

“No idea, Faithy. I just go there for the pretzels.” One of these days, she was going to wipe that smug grin off his stupid face. She settled again for pinning his neck to the wall with her forearm. “Bad case of the Blues. _You_ wouldn't happen to know anything about that, _would you?”_

 

“No, Faithy... It wasn't me!” He managed to choke out. Faith rolled her eyes and let him go so he could breathe, much to her own displeasure. Jacknife clutched his throat and caught his breath dramatically. “Besides. If I wanted you dead... Don't you think I would have just killed you _myself?”_

 

Faith glared at him, taking a moment to convince herself one last time to not murder the egotistical man.”You're right. A creep like you couldn't have organized-”

 

“Now don't be like that.” Jacknife grinned, knowing he was getting under her skin.

 

“Ropeburn's dead.”

 

“I'm impressed.”

 

“It wasn't _me.” She_ didn't kill people.

 

“You need to be careful who you hang around with.”

 

Faith scoffed. “Oh, I learned that a long time ago.”

 

“And yet, here we are again. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this little meeting short, Faithy. Places to be, you know how it is. Try not to get yourself killed.” Jacknife backed up slowly, making sure not to get pinned or attacked by the smaller woman again. Faith clenched a fist. That damn asshole knew something...

 

                                                                                                                                    **3**

 

 

Something was wrong.

 

Lights were flashing and sparking in the lair. It was dark, with no sounds of typing or wires going off. The slits in the walls that acted as blinds were busted and dented, smoke lightly drifting through the cracks. Faith ignored the heavy feeling in her stomach and scaled the tank, dropping in.

 

The computers were toppled over and busted. The desk was broken down the middle, papers littered the ground, and coffee was spilled everywhere. The table and couch were toppled over. Faith looked around and grabbed the earpiece sitting on the broken desk. Surely Merc left it there for her to find him...?

 

Before she could entertain that thought, Faith heard a pained grunt coming from behind the capsized couch. “Oh god...” She quickly pulled it over and was met face to face with a gun. “Merc!”

 

Mercury groaned and laid down his weapon, falling back. He held the blanket that Faith typically kept draped on the back of the couch for when she slept there over his stomach, blood soaked through the thick cotton. Faith quickly dropped down next to him and cradled him.

 

“I couldn't stop them. They took Kate...” Merc hissed. “I got some of the bastards though.”

 

  
“Where'd they go?” Oh god, there was so much to say, but there was no time...

 

“Heard them mention... The Shard...”

 

“The Mayor's place?” Faith asked, not understanding why they would take Kate there. Merc coughed roughly and panted. He was running out of time. “Yeah...”

 

“Shit Merc... Let me find someone! A doctor!” Faith's mind was running faster than her feet could. There was so much blood, no doctors nearby, maybe she could call Drake, _oh god why didn't they move when they had the chance_ -

 

“It ain't gonna happen, Faith.” Always the one to be blunt.

 

“I'm sorry, Merc... I'm so sorry...”

 

“No. No 'sorrys.'” Merc lifted a hand and cradled Faith's face softly. “Just don't let them win...”

 

“I won't, Merc. I promise.” Faith held her eyes shut, willing herself to not cry.

 

“Thanks, kiddo... Now go. Get out of here.”

 

Faith gently laid him down and turned away. She couldn't bring herself to say anymore, lest she lost her will to carry on. Putting the earpiece in her pocket, she looked at the Shard, the tallest building in the city. She had to keep moving.

 

Kate still needed her.

 

 

                                                                                                                                  **2**

 

Faith shuddered as she reached the Shard. It was so very unusual to reach her destination without Merc's guidance or intel, and Faith felt rather empty and alone. But it didn't matter. Kate was what really mattered right now, and she had to stop them from sending her away. She wouldn't last in prison. She was a Blue, after all. Faith began her climb upwards.

 

About halfway through, Faith kicked down a door and was met with two Pirandello Kruger security guards, Lieutenant Miller, and a punch to the face. Faith grunted and fell to the ground.

 

“Good work. Check her.”

 

Faith glared at Miller. She knew he wasn't trustworthy, and now she was either going to prison or going to be killed. Probably killed, with as much damage and panic she caused.

 

Before she could allow herself to panic further, Miller raised his arms and shot the two agents from behind. Faith hadn't had even noticed that he was holding his pistols. Faith scowled. “Gonna shoot me too?”

 

“No. Right now, you're Kate's best hope.” Miller went forward, sheathing his pistols.

 

“Weren't those _your_ guys?”

 

“No, they're PK's. Pirandello Kruger; private security.” Miller kicked one of their arms. Faith looked, exasperated. She was tired of this guy giving her the run around. “What's going on, Miller?”

 

“Pope's murder... Turns out there _was_ a man on the inside.”

 

“Ropeburn?” Faith asked.

 

“Yes. You were right about him. I tried to get answers myself.”

 

“But wh _y Kate?”_

 

“They needed a CPF cop to look like Pope's killer. No time to explain more. Take this comms unit and head for the roof, it's where they've taken Kate. I'll contact you when it's safe! I'll

hold them off.” Miller faced the door, drawing his pistols. “The roof! Go! Now!”

 

Faith turned and ran off. Up the elevator shaft, through the maintenance halls, across the buildings, into the elevator.

 

The city was brilliant. The sky painted a brilliant royal blue, and the contrast of the lit up city was absolutely stunning. Faith longed to be out there, running. But she also knew that the server room held a once in a lifetime chance to shut down the surveillance that had destroyed everything she ever knew. Surveillance for the whole city, indeed.

 

“Damn! Sounds like they've taken Kate to the roof! They have a chopper coming in, you'll have to be quick! What the-” Gunshots. Faith's stomach dropped. “Miller... Miller!” No answer. Faith didn't have time to dwell on it. Just another name to avenge.

 

When she finally reached the roof, the chopper was already there. Watching her back and waiting for Kruger agents to come up behind her at any second. Up the stairs, Faith saw a familiar, yet unsurprising face holding a gun to her twin sister, who struggled, but couldn't do much with her hands in cuffs and the tight grip that he had on her.

 

“Hello, Faithy.”

 

“Jacknife. But you couldn't-”

 

“Now with attitudes like that...” Jacknife chuckled. “Well, that's exactly why I could.” He jerked Kate back, the gun pointed towards her head. Faith knew, the second she had met Jacknife, that he was a scumbag and was not to be trusted. But she never imagined that he, hell, anyone would hate the Runners so much that they would sell them out like this. Faith tried to move closer, but Jacknife just moved back, closer to the chopper.

 

“Who's behind this?!” Faith shouted. Jacknife chuckled again. “Let's just say, I know who the bigger fish are.”

 

“Callaghan.” The realization dawned on her. “Why us?! We're no threat!”

 

“Classic warfare; Break the lines of communication, shoot the messengers. Without Pope, and without the Runners... Your clients, those who _just won't let go of the old city_ will be cut off... Vulnerable.” He kept pushing and pulling Kate to the helicopter. Faith was on edge, knowing that if she tried anything, Jacknife would without a doubt shoot Kate down.

 

“Then this city can clean up the last of it's... Dregs.” He pushed Kate into the chopper, she stumbled and remained standing. Jacknife seemed too busy monologuing to care. Faith tried to use that to her advantage.

 

“So this is just the start?”

 

“I prefer to think of it as an ending! Still, you did a remarkable job of coaxing out all those loose ends surrounding Pope's... Demise. It's _why_ you're still alive.” Another shove, but Kate shoved back this time, He pushed her down roughly and jumped into the helicopter with her, pulling Kate in.

 

“You can't live on the edge all your life, Faith! Sooner or later, you have to jump!” The helicopter began it's ascent. Faith knew she could jump on, but it could cost her Kate. No, she had to take Jacknife by surprise. She turned and jumped off the helipad, to the side. Jacknife wasn't having it and began shooting.

 

“You can't run forever! The Runners are over, Faith!”

 

Faith ignored him and ducked behind cover, looking at where to go next.

 

“Do you really think that _you_ can make a difference?!”

 

Faith bolted around the edge of the rooftop, towards the other stairs.

 

“You can't run away from this!”

 

Up and jump over the railing. 'Just ignore him,' she thought. 'Don't let the traitor get to you.'

 

“Did you cry when you saw Mr. Mercury? Must have been a first for you, Faithy!”

 

Faith stopped, thankfully behind cover again. She vision turned red, and not just the usual flow of the city she saw, but everything was tinted with the color of blood. He betrayed the Runners, framed her sister and he had killed Merc.

 

Faith was typically a pacifist, but Jacknife was not going to survive the next ten minutes without a miracle.

 

Faith took off again, her anger revitalizing and reinvigorating her, while Jacknife kept taunting her. “You can't escape the city!” Climb up onto the catwalk, run...

 

“What are you fighting for, Faith?!”

 

“Come on!” Kate yelled. Faith sprung from the catwalk and grabbed on to the helicopter, kicking Jacknife out as hard as she could. Jacknife screamed and shot his gun wildly, trying to finish off either of the sisters as he fell to his bloody fate. His shots hit the helicopter, damaging the engine. It began to spin in the air, alarms blaring. Faith held on to the side and tried to grab at Kate, who was still on the floor, but she wasn't fast enough, and Kate slid out with a terrified screaming. Faith saw her land on the very edge of the skyscraper and hesitated, wondering if she could make the jump. No time to calculate.

 

Faith jumped.

 

She survived, though probably wouldn't have if she hadn't had rolled. Her shoulder would definitely be bruised for a while though. Faith didn't have time to think of that though, as she dove to grab her sister by the handcuffs that bound her. The helicopter crashed below them and exploded, and they both could feel the blast of heat. Faith pulled her sister up and to her feet, then hugged her close. The twins overlooked the city together.

 

“Faith... Thank you.”

 

“I'm your sister, Katie. I'll always protect you.”

 

                                                                                                                                      **1**

 

 

“-As reconstruction on the Shard continues four months after the incident that left parts of the large building in flames, the suspects Kate and Faith Connors both remain at large. If you have any information of their whereabouts, please call the number at 800...”

 

Drake gave a chuckle. Damn Blues couldn't track somebody if they were dangling on a rope in front of their eyes. Though he had to give them some credit, Faith had been off the grid for eight years, so they really had no idea where she would have gone. Her sister had contacts, certainly, but Faith wouldn't be stupid enough to even try that. The twin sisters had seemed to have disappeared without a trace.

 

At least until Drake found out that Faith had taken the ear piece that he had given to Merc so long ago. Using that, Drake had managed to trace Faith's location, an old, abandoned railway underground. Smart girl. Everyone expected the Runner to stay on the rooftops.

 

Through the train maintenance tunnels, Drake headed towards her location. He would have sent someone else, but with the betrayal of Celeste, he wasn't quite sure if he trusted anyone else. Faith probably wouldn't have either. He didn't blame her. Poor girl had been through a hell of a lot.

 

Drake checked his surroundings. He was getting close now, about two hundred meters ahead. Due to the tracks being abandoned, there were no lights, giving him one hell of a shock when he was met with a strong hook punch from the left. Drake quickly jumped back, avoiding the swift kick aimed at his legs and grabbed the fist thrown at him again, using the person's weight to throw them to the side and caught a good look at his attacker.

 

“Faith!”

 

“Drake?!”

 

Drake extended his arm, helping the younger woman up. Faith dusted herself off. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I was looking for you.”

 

“How did you find me?” Faith was worried, was she that easily found? Drake gave her a smile. “You took the earpiece, I used it to track you. Don't worry, kid.”

 

Faith nodded slowly. “I'm... I'm so happy to see you, Drake. I'm sorry I just left...”

 

“No need to be sorry. We all heard what happened. But we're hoping that you'll come back.”

 

“I'm a fugitive, Drake. I have a target on my back! I'll put you all in danger!”

 

Drake nodded. “Yeah, I know. But do you really think that matters, Faith? With Celeste working for them, and Jacknife helping them out before his... Ahem, 'demise,' we're already targets. Besides, I've got someone just itching to see you. They're really bummed out that you haven't even dropped by to say that you're still kicking.”

 

“Who?” Faith asked. Probably Kreeg or Leaf. Though she noted that Drake was playing the pronoun game, which was unlike him.

 

“I feel like if I tell you, you won't believe me.”

 

“I'm not going if I don't know what I'm walking into.” Drake tried not to take that personal. He'd never lead her into a trap, but she had also thought that about Celeste. Drake readied himself for Faith's reaction. “Merc is alive.”

 

“ _What?”_

 

“Merc is alive.” Drake restated. Faith took a few steps back. “No. There's no way. I saw him-”

 

“He wasn't dead, yet. He was barely holding on, Faith. By some miracle, we got him to help in time. He's alive.”

 

Faith paced, unsure of how to answer. She had been so sure that he was gone, mourning him in the four months she had been a wanted criminal. Now one of her other mentors was here, telling her that Mercury was alive and wanted to see her.

 

On the off chance that he actually was alive and this wasn't a trap, what could she even say to him?

 

“Look, Faith. I know it must be hard for you to trust me right now. But please, just meet me in front of the water tower on the old S&N Hotel. I promise, I'm not going to ambush you.”

 

Faith took a deep breath and made her choice. “Alright. I trust you, Drake.”

 

Drake gave her a one armed hug. “It's good to see you again.”

 

“You too.”

 

                                                                                                                                    **0**

 

The old S&N hotel was located in one of the quieter parts of the city, in what used to be a sort of tourist strip before. It had been demolished and rebuilt, but the owner fell into some sort of debt and wound up in prison. A few months later, dead. The project had since been left abandoned. The water tank would have supplied the hotel, a bar,and a swimming tub and hot tub. Instead, it now housed Drake and a few Runners that now needed refuge from the impending threat of being raided by PK. It certainly wasn't as large as Drake would have liked, but it would work for now. At least until he could find something better.

 

For now, he sat on the edge of the building, waiting. He hadn't told Merc that he had found her. In all honesty, he wasn't expecting her to show up. The whole thing sounded like a trap, though it truly wasn't.

 

Hearing footsteps coming up behind him, Drake stood and turned around. He was pleasantly surprised to see Faith had actually come, though she was definitely on edge.

 

“Glad to see you came, Faith.”

 

“Yeah. Of coarse.” Faith rubbed her neck. Nervous habit, Drake noted. “Ready to see Merc?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Drake gave her a warm smile and let her in. “It's pretty small, but we've also been using parts of the building too when it's safe. He's in here, though. Follow me.” She followed him through the water tank, to what seemed to be a makeshift room. Drake announced himself. “Merc, you have a visitor.”

 

“Hey, Merc.”

 

 

The man looked up as Faith came in, face unchanging. “There you are, girl. It's about time you showed up.” Faith gave a small, strained smile, holding back tears.

 

“I didn't think there was anything to come back to...”

 

Merc chuckled and carefully stood up, Faith lunging to support him. He was able to stand, and wrapped his arms around the younger woman. Faith hugged him and lost her hold on her emotions, breaking into tears.

 

“Hey, don't cry. It's alright...”

 

“I thought you were dead!” Faith shook a little, remembering that fateful night. Merc held her just a little tighter. “Yeah, me too. But Drake saved my ass.”

 

“How bad was it...?” Her voice was quiet.

 

“Three gunshots to the stomach. Jacknife missed every vital organ.” Merc winced. “Needless to say, I shouldn't be here right now.” Faith tightened her grip on the back of his shirt.

 

“But you are... Oh thank god, you're here...”

 

Merc smiled and wiped the tears from her face. “We missed you, Faith. It's good to have you back. Where's Kate?”

 

“She's safe. I wasn't sure if this was a trap or not.”

 

Merc gave a hearty laugh. “I don't blame you, kiddo.”

 

“I'm only six years younger than you! Stop calling me 'kiddo!'” The smile had returned to Faith's face. It was so, so good to be back. Merc grinned and kissed her head.

 

“So what's next?” She asked. Merc and Drake looked to each other.

 

“Well, we try to find a bigger facility, for starters. Take advantage of the surveillance servers being shut down. We may really have a chance here, if we can avoid Icarus.” Drake replied. “We've been working hard, with the city not being watched at the moment. But since it's already been four months, we probably don't have long. We need to act fast. Also, us retirees should start running again, so we can avoid another incident like this one.” He gestured to Merc.

 

“Agreed.” Merc said.

 

“For now though, I'll let you two get caught up.” Drake smiled and let the two be. Merc sat on his bed and gestured for Faith to sit if she'd like. She chose to sit on the bed next to him.

 

“So. Tell me everything about how you saved Kate.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
